


Open up

by Addie_D_123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Emotional Manipulation, Guilt, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Samulet, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_D_123/pseuds/Addie_D_123





	Open up

 

 

 

“Just answer the question. Do you know how many days _you_ can go without eating?”

“No.”

“No, I didn’t think so. For me? Nine days. That’s as long as I could go before I wasn’t seeing straight. Until I was worried about passing out and leaving you alone or something. I turned it into a game sometimes, see if I could go longer than the last time. Yeah but nine days was my limit. Stomach only hurts the first coupla days, then it gets pretty easy to ignore.”

“P-please.”

“Hold on. I’m trying to tell you something. So you know what’s funny? You can have so much of something, of everything and it’s never enough. Tried eating, drinking and fucking my way across the lower forty-eight and just can’t scratch that itch.”

“Answer’s, n-not going to change.“

“Yeah. I heard you. But have you ever known me to take no for an answer? I wish you could feel this Sam, what it’s like inside my head. It’s so fucking good baby.”

“Don’t touch me, I just can’t … _oh fuck_.”

“I just wanna taste. Take care of you, like always. You’re so easy Sammy.”

“Just stop for a minute okay? Untie me and we can talk-“

“Those are just for show. Don’t need ropes to hold you down. Not anymore. Hey Sammy! Lookit I found.”

“Where, where did you find that?”

“Under your pillow. And I gotta say, I’m touched Sam. You saving it for me all this time. Remember? When you gave it to me you said it was _real special_.“

“I gave it to my brother. You’re not him.”

“And that’s what this is all about. I am, this is all me. The sooner you get that through your thick skull, well … don’t you wanna try out Dean two-point-O. Aren’t you hungry?”

“What are you doing? Shit. Take it out of your mouth. Just-“

“Mmm what’s wrong baby brother? Gettin’ all hot and bothered? All you gotta do is say yes and we can get started.”

“Stop please. Fuck … it’s too much. Not like you … I can still die.”

“Not for long. So like I was saying. How when we were kids I never wore gloves or the right boots and all that. Couldn’t really afford two pairs of everything. Anyway, turns out that really fucks with your joints when you get older. Ain’t that a bitch?”

“I’m-I’m sorry.”

“Don’t you do that. Don’t you cry for me. Not _now_. But listen. Nothing hurts anymore. Not my knees or my jaw or that busted pinky finger I broke one too many times. I just feel … nothing. I feel awesome.”

“Dean please, just stop. Fuck. You’re hurting me.“

“Wait. What did you just call me?”

“Deeeean.”

“Sam when you’re all whiny like that, the things it does to me-”

“Yes, okay? The answer is yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes … Dean.”

“That’s a good boy Sammy. You’re so pretty when you give in. Now open up.”

 

 


End file.
